Satan Water Park
by AUS Wild Thing
Summary: What happens when Gohan is invited to a day at Satan Water Park by Videl? Read and find out what happens and what secrets are revealed. GhVi pairing. A follow up chapter or sequel may be written sometime in the future.


**This is an idea I have been playing with for some time. It's my first attempt at trying out bigger ideas, so please bare with me on this one.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Satan Waterpark

Another hot day at Orange Star High. The sun was beating down like a fire, all the students were sweating like there was no tomorrow, it was only a month away from the summer break and the students were relieved that their final year of school was coming to a close. Videl, Sharpener and Erasa sat under the shade of a tree discussing their plans for the summer.

"So Videl" The bubbly blonde Erasa began "I hear the Satan Waterpark is finished"

Videl looked over at her friend and sent her a smirk. "Sure is, in fact I was going to tell you" Videl said "I was talking with dad, and he said I was allowed to bring three friends to the park tomorrow, free of charge"

"No way!" Erasa exclaimed. The park had been under construction for nearly three years, it was supposed to be the biggest water park in the world, and ever since its announcement Erasa had been hounding Videl for immediate access.

"That's awesome babe" Sharpener claimed as he snaked his arm around Videl's shoulders, in what he thought was a smooth move. But all it ended up doing was aggravating her, and he received a punch to the gut for his idiotic attempt at seduction.

"First of all" Videl spoke sternly. "I'm not your babe. Secondly, if you try that again I'll aim for your head. Got it?" Sharpener could only nod, once again his plan to get with Videl had failed miserably, but tomorrow he would try again.

"Videl, you said you could bring three people right?" Erasa asked. Videl just nodded for her to proceed. "Who else are you going to bring?"

Videl took a quick moment to think about it. As far as she was concerned the only real friends she had were Sharpener and Erasa. Everyone else just tried to be her 'friend' because she was the daughter of the saviour of the world. The only two friends she had before the Cell incident were the two blondes.

Videl just shrugged at Erasa's question. "I can't think of anybody, I guess it'll just be us.

"Well…" Erasa began. "In that case, maybe we should bring Gohan"

This instantly sent a wave of confusion over Videl and Sharpener. Gohan was easily the biggest nerd in the whole school; he had perfect test scores and would take up all extra credit assignments just to boost his score.

"Nerd Boy?" Sharpener scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, I won't be seen with that little wimp"

Videl silently thanked Sharpener for his outburst. She never admitted it, but she was not willing to lower her social status by being seen with the school nerd, so she would usually ignore him when he tried to speak with her. But she also had her suspicions about Gohan, he acted differently to anyone she had ever met, so she made it her mission to figure him out.

"You know Sharpener; you can be a real jerk!" Erasa claimed. Sharpener opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Erasa. "I'll have you know, Gohan is a very kind hearted person"

The statement left the two baffled. "How would you know?" Sharpener countered.

"You know how I failed my practice exam for maths?" Erasa asked. She was only met with nods, Videl and Sharpener chose not to comment about Erasa's test, she had failed quite badly and was very sensitive about it. So the two wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Well, Gohan realized I was upset about it, so he offered to tutor me after school. At first I declined, but he managed to convince me to join him in the library for a session of teaching. So for the entire last week after school Gohan would tutor me for an hour. And you won't believe it but, I asked Mr Watson if I could take another practice exam and I got a 95%"

At first her friends sat their dumbfounded. They couldn't believe that Erasa of all people managed to get a near perfect score. "Figures Nerd Boy would use smarts to impress a woman, I mean it's not like he has anything else going for him" This comment from Sharpener earned him a slap to the face.

"He's not a nerd Sharpener" Erasa began. "He's a really sweet guy. You guys should really give him a chance, he's funny and interesting. And he is the closest thing to a friend outside this group."

Videl was beyond confused, Erasa, the gossip queen and one of the most popular students spoke this highly of little old Gohan?

"I don't know Erasa, I hardly know the guy" Videl said.

"That's because you don't give him a chance" Erasa countered. "Please just talk to him"

Videl just sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, I'll talk to him. But I'm not happy about it"

Getting up from her seat, Videl walked across the courtyard to find the black haired genius. She found Gohan sitting alone eating his usual feast fit for a king, and seemed totally engrossed in his book.

Sensing someone was approaching, Gohan tore his eyes form his book and was met with the beauty of Videl Satan. The girl Gohan admired and feared at the same time. He always admired her strength, courage, determination and beauty. But the feared her pushy and somewhat angry attitude.

Videl just stood in an awkward silence, trying to come up with the right words.

"Is there anything I can help you with Videl?" Gohan asked trying to get her to speak.

Sighing, Videl realized she had no choice. "You know how the waterpark opened today?" Gohan just nodded. "Well, I got a pass that gives free entry and Erasa asked me to invite you to come with us tomorrow"

At first Gohan was excited to finally be included in outside of school activities with his peers, but then he realized what Videl just said and it deflated him somewhat.

"I see" Gohan began "Thanks for the offer, but I don't ruin your day"

"What do you mean?" Videl asked

"You said Erasa told you to invite me. So I assume you're doing this because she's forcing you, not because you want to. I don't want to ruin it for you because you don't want me there, I'm sure there are plenty of other people you would rather ask. Just tell Erasa I can't make it" with that Gohan packed his bag and began to walk away.

Videl bit her bottom lip. The words of Erasa echoed through her head. 'Give him a chance'

'_Maybe she's right' _Videl thought_ 'If he's willing to turn this down so I feel comfortable, maybe he is a nice guy'_ after a short conflict in her mind, Videl made her decision.

"Gohan!" she called. He turned to her slightly confused. "I… I really do want you to join us, not because Erasa said so. I never really get the chance to talk to you and I figured... You know"

Gohan smirked slightly and nodded his head. "If you're sure, then I'd love to come"

"Great, just be at the gates at 9:30 for opening, we'll meet you there" Videl informed him. Videl could only feel some satisfaction as she saw his sad face immediately shine with a goofy grin.

"Alright, I'll see you then"

Gohan then turned to walk away, waving goodbye as he did so. Videl smiled a bit, realizing that perhaps Erasa was right about this boy.

After returning to her seat, Videl was met with the bubbly eyes of Erasa and sour attitude of Sharpener. "So?" Erasa urged.

"He said he'll meet us there tomorrow morning" Videl said, ending the conversation.

"Unbelievable" Sharpener mumbled angrily.

-Satan Water Park-

The group of three woke up bright and early to get to the front gates for the official opening. The crowds began to swarm the entrance all trying to get the best place in line. Videl and Erasa couldn't help but laugh at Sharpener who had just gotten out of bed, his hair was sitting in all directions and his eyes were nearly sealed shut.

"Shut up you two!" he barked. "I'm sorry for not usually waking up at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning" the comment only made the two laugh louder.

"Maybe you should stop being such a lazy ass and do something other than sleep in all day" Erasa said.

"Yeah?" Sharpener said. "Well at least I was able to show up on time. I don't see brains anywhere!"

In truth, Gohan had actually arrived in Satan City over an hour ago. Since he had plenty of time to spare he decided to have some breakfast at a buffet. And he arrived at the Water Park with about 10 minutes till the gates opened. After hearing Sharpener say his piece, Gohan decided it was time to make his entrance.

"I'll have you know Sharpener; I'm right here"

The threesome turned around to see Gohan standing over them with that same goofy grin he always had. They also couldn't help but notice that he still chose to wear a long sleeve baggy shirt.

"Gohan! You made it" Erasa said excitingly.

"Apparently" Gohan responded jokingly. He then turned to Videl and smiled. "Hey Videl, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me"

Videl just waved the comment aside. "It's no problem at all"

"And Sharpener" Gohan began hesitantly "It's uh, good to see you… I guess"

"Oh spare me nerd boy" Sharpener said bitterly "I don't like this anymore than you do"

The now foursome waited 10 minutes before the gates opened, after flashing their passes to the ticket booth, they entered the park. Everyone except Videl, who had seen the park at various stages of the development, gasped at the sheer size of the park. There was essentially every type of water ride available.

"This is incredible" Erasa said speaking for both Gohan and Sharpener.

"Glad you like it" Videl said "If you guys are done admiring the scenery, then we should go the lockers and put our stuff away"

All three nodded their head and agreement and followed Videl who was able to walk through the entire park without trouble.

All four arrived at the lockers and got assigned their locker number. As Gohan began piling his backpack into his locker he made sure to take his towel and sunscreen with him. Following Videl yet again, the group made their way to the wave pool and placed their towels over four sun chairs.

After Gohan had finished this he looked over at Sharpener and saw him take off his shirt, leaving him with just his black and white striped board shorts. Erasa followed quickly behind and stripped off her shorts and shirt revealing her green and white bikini. Gohan was now becoming nervous, realizing he may be forced to do the same. He looked over to Videl and blushed a deep shade of red as he saw her standing in her blue board shorts and bikini top, revealing her slim and delicate build. Luckily he was able to control the urge within him and averted his gaze with some difficulty before anyone noticed. It was at this moment that Gohan realized that the three were looking at him expectantly.

"You going to hurry it up Gohan? Or do we have to wait?" Videl asked impatiently.

"Uh… You see well" Gohan stuttered. "I think I'll leave my shirt on"

"But it's like 40 degrees out Gohan" (104 degrees, for all you Fahrenheit users).

This made Sharpener howl with laughter. "Would you expect any less from the wimp? Obviously he doesn't want to embarrass himself with his puny muscles"

Something sparked inside Gohan after Sharpener stopped talking. It was like he was not willing to be beaten by the jock. _'Who's he calling a wimp? I'll show him' _Very swiftly Gohan removed his baggy shirt which left him with only his green camouflage board shorts, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest, arms and pectoral muscles. His well-defined six-pack and lean build suited his figure to a tee. The mere sight of his body was enough to make his friends jaws drop, as well as a few strangers who gave the boy a passing glance as they walked by. Gohan instantly regretted his decision, feeling more and more out of place and embarrassed. After the initial shock of this new development; Erasa began to cling to Gohan's arms, making him extremely uncomfortable.

Sharpener on the other hand was speechless, unable to form a single sentence or any words for that matter. The fact that the resident nerd was hiding this was incomprehensible in his mind. Videl however was somewhere in the middle. Unable to comprehend the shock of the shirtless Gohan as well as the sudden urge inside her that wanted to get closer to him.

"Gohan, how the he hell did you…" Videl asked unable to finish the sentence.

Giving an embarrassed grin and laugh, Gohan simply replied. "I… Have been doing martial arts since I was four"

"Holy shit man!" Sharpener said finding his voice. "That's… amazing"

Gohan just cracked a nervous smile. "How come you never showed these bad boys before?" Sharpener asked with a hint of joking in his voice.

"Well… For this reason in fact" he said gesturing to all three of his friends. "I never liked to have the attention. Plus I've come to realize that people like to treat others differently based on appearances, the person you see at school is the real me. This is just a layer of me, so to speak"

Sharpener just stared at the boy confused. "So you really are a nerd?"

"Well yes and no. Yes I do well at school; yes I do tend to overachieve. But at the same time, there are certain aspects about myself that are few and far between."

The speech had Videl's head reeling. _'Man, who knew? I guess Erasa was right, there is much more to Gohan than I anticipated, I'd better talk to him'_

"Gohan, can we talk privately for a second?" Videl suggested. But before he could answer she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him a safe distance away.

"Ok Gohan, spill it" Videl began.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You said you did martial arts. Who taught you, because I doubt a country boy like you would have time to train in the city"

"Well you're right about that" Gohan chuckled uneasily under Videl's cold glare. "If you must know, I was first trained to fight by a close friend. And then by my father"

"Who's your father? Have I met him?"

"Probably not, but you may have heard of him. His name is Son Goku"

"WHAT!" Videl screamed. "Your father is the legendary Goku, the two time runner up and former champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament? That Goku?"

"The very same"

"Why didn't you tell me? That's amazing"

Gohan looked Videl up and down and sighed. "Videl, don't take this the wrong way. But I didn't tell you because" he hesitated. "You've never shown any interest"

"What the hell does that mean?" Videl yelled. "I love martial arts more than…" she was then interrupted by Gohan.

"No, not interest in martial arts, Interest in me. I've tried time and time again to strike up a decent conversation with you at school. But you just turn away and ignore me. Why would I tell you about my family when you won't acknowledge me at all?" Gohan's voice showed some traces of anger, but luckily he was able to control himself before things got out of hand. Nothing up to this point in her life had made Videl feel any worse. The guilt hit her like a tonne of bricks. "Gohan…I….I'm" Videl stuttered. Gohan merely held his hand up to stop her.

"Its fine Videl, what's in the past can't be changed. If you want, I am more than willing to start clean and forget about it alright?" he said extending his hand. Videl looked down momentarily and smiled; she took his hand and shook it.

"Sure Gohan, that sounds good"

The two then walked back to the others and prepared for the long day ahead. With the harsh sun beating down on them, it was unanimous that they first apply their sunscreen. This turned out to be quite enjoyable for Erasa.

As Gohan began to apply sunscreen to his chest he failed to notice that both Erasa and Videl were eyeing him enviously, though Videl was trying her best to resist, Erasa made no attempt to turn away. After finishing, Gohan picked up the bottle and turned to his friends.

"Would any of you mind putting this on my back…?" Before he could even finish Erasa had taken the bottle from his hands and began applying a fresh coat to his back. This gesture was enough for Videl to feel a pang of jealousy. _'How dare she'_ Videl thought. _'She thinks she can touch Gohan like that' _realization than dawned to Videl about what she had just thought. _'Wait, why do I care? It's not like I like Gohan or anything, right?... Right?'_

She then took this moment to survey Gohan's bare back and broad shoulders. A small blush crept onto her face as she realized that she was unable to tear her eyes away, giving her the indication that she was at least physically attracted to the boy, though her mind would never admit it. Her train of thought was then interrupted by a bottle of sunscreen being held in front of her eyes. Sure enough the owner of said item was none other than Sharpener, plastered across his face was what his idea was of a sexy smirk.

"Hey babe, would you mind putting some on my back?" he said seductively.

The black haired girl in question just rolled her eyes and swatted the sunscreen from his hand, sending it straight to the ground.

"In your dreams Sharpener" she countered.

Looking over at Gohan and Erasa, Videl noticed that the two were nearly finished with their session and quickly formulated a plan in her head. Satisfied with what she had come up with, Videl swiftly grabbed some sun lotion from her bag and made a beeline for Gohan.

"Okay Gohan, all done" Erasa said giddily. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you…"

However the bubbly blonde was interrupted by Videl who seemed to appear out of thin air, now standing in front of Gohan looking at him expectantly.

"Is there something… you need Videl" Gohan asked nervously, taking a small step back.

The only response he got was a bottle being shoved in his face, it took Gohan a minute to put two and two together in order to understand Videl's intentions, when he had figured it out he blushed all kinds of red.

"You wouldn't mind, right Gohan?" Videl asked kindly.

"Y-y-you want me t-t-t-to…" Gohan stuttered. Videl just nodded and smirked at how easily Gohan became flustered, her smirk grew even more when she noticed Erasa's shocked face.

"But Videl" Erasa moaned.

"What?" Videl snapped back "I'm sure Sharpener will be happy to help you"

Erasa just left in a huff angry that she had been bested by her friend, but also happy that Videl had finally shown an interest in a person of the opposite sex.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked clueless.

"Oh, she's just jealous" Videl said without thinking.

"Jealous of what?"

"Umm, nothing Gohan, forget it"

"If you say so"

Gohan then realized he still had the task of applying sunscreen to Videl's back. It made the boy blush furiously even thinking about it, in the back of his mind though he was very hesitant, scared that the girl might punish him for doing something wrong. But after taking a quick glance at the girls exposed back his nervousness seemed to abandon him and his body acted on instinct, immediately applying a fresh coat of sunscreen to the girl's skin.

There was a definite shock to Videl's system when Gohan's bare hands began to slide their way around the girls back. His gentle touch and smooth hands made her shudder in pleasure; it was as if Gohan was taking as much care with her as humanly possible. She closed her eyes when his hands made their way to her shoulder and neck region and proceeded to give her a massage of sorts, the girl then let out a soft moan which surprised her to say the least. This managed to break Gohan's concentration and he immediately froze, believing he had hurt her without intending to.

"Oh no, Videl did I hurt you? I'm really sorry" Gohan apologized sincerely. Videl was confused by the boy's sudden outburst and whipped her head around to look into his eyes. The concern was very clearly present on his face; Videl then turned her head away to hide her blush when she realized he had mistaken her uncharacteristic moan for a sign of pain.

"No Gohan, you didn't hurt me. It's fine." Videl assured. Sighing in relief Gohan continued with his previous actions. _'I can't believe I just did that' _Videl thought. _'That is so embarrassing, what if had Erasa heard that? I'd never hear the end of it'_

Needless to say, the Satan girl was finding it difficult to think straight after what just transpired; in fact the girl was so far out of it that she hadn't realized that Gohan had finished or that all three were waiting for her. "Hey Videl you coming?" Erasa called, snapping her back to reality.

"What?" Videl asked confused.

"We are going to hit the rides, you coming?"

"Of course" Videl spoke with authority trying to mask her embarrassment.

"You sure V? You don't look too good" Erasa said with concern.

"I'm fine" Videl replied.

"Are you sure? because-"

"I said I'm fine!" Videl snapped.

"You didn't have to yell meanie" Erasa pouted.

The group then proceeded to choose which ride to go to first. They all agreed to try out a two person water slide called 'The Slide Of Champions' _'No doubt a name that Hercule came up with_' Gohan thought with a cringe.

The four friends began to walk through the park towards the slide, on the way Gohan couldn't help but steal a few glances at Videl. From this he could tell something was wrong, she had been acting weird since they got here and he couldn't help but be concerned for her wellbeing. However wisely he didn't push her for information, knowing full well that you should never question a woman and Videl was no different, he had been very unfortunate when it came to matters like this and was often on the receiving end of both Chichi and Bulma's tirades.

When the four arrived at the slide they could only stare in awe, the ride itself was almost twice the size of any other ride in the park. Erasa could already feel herself become giddy with excitement. And in the process she literally dragged the other three friends to the line, almost pulling Sharpeners arm out of its socket while doing so.

"So who's going to ride with whom?" Gohan questioned.

"You and Erasa can go together, me and Videl will ride together right babe?" Sharpener suggested, only to be punched in his already sore arm.

"I don't think so" Videl said plainly. "I'll go with Gohan, you go with Erasa"

"Aww, but I wanted to ride with Gohan" Erasa complained. "How come you get to go with him?"

"Because" Videl countered "If I go with Sharpener I'll probably kill him before we reach the bottom"

In truth however that wasn't Videl's true reasoning, she actually wanted to pair up with Gohan and had been planning on it for a while. Unfortunately her mind was unable to figure out why she really wanted to. It wasn't like she was attracted to him, right?

"Fine" Erasa said in a huff.

All the while Gohan stood confused by the previous conversation, he could see on Videl's face that there was something else on her mind, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and just went along with it.

-10 minutes later-

When the two pairs had reached the front of the line, they had to take one of the two person inflatable rafts and carry them to the top of the slide. Being the gentleman that he is, Gohan just shook his head when Videl went to help him carry the raft.

"What?" Videl asked.

"It's alright Videl, I've got it" Gohan replied.

"Gohan, I'm not some incompetent child, besides these things aren't easy to carry"

"No, Videl I know, I didn't mean… I just" Gohan said waving his hands back and forth defensively. Finally he sighed and decided that actions would speak louder than words.

"Videl look, I've got it, see?"

Sure enough the boy had easily managed to bring the raft onto his right shoulder without applying any effort. Jaws dropped and eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Gohan looked over to Videl and gestured for her to climb the stairs before him.

"After you" he said with a hint of joking in his voice and gave a mock bow.

After recovering from the shock Videl proceeded in a similar fashion. "Thank-you very much sir" Videl replied mockingly. However the mood was not entirely upbeat, Sharpener watched on in anger as the school nerd proved that his muscles weren't just for show. Unfortunately his pride was not willing to let Gohan get the better of him, and despite Gohan's good intentions, he had unknowingly infuriated the blonde jock.

Taking Gohan's actions as a challenge, Sharpener approached another inflatable raft and decided he would prove that nerd-boys strength was nothing special. Crouching down, Sharpener proceeded to lift the raft in a similar fashion to what Gohan had just done, to his misfortune he underestimated the weight of the craft severely and failed to regain his balance, sending him falling face first into the pavement. On lookers howled with laughter at the humorous scene, among them was the bubbly blonde Erasa who couldn't contain her laughter. Meanwhile Videl just rolled her eyes at how bone headed Sharpener could be, and Gohan stood looking confused as ever.

"Should we help him?" Gohan asked concerned, but also relishing in the humiliation of the jock.

"No, he's fine" Videl said dragging Gohan away from the scene.

While the two made the ascent up the stairs, Videl took this as an opportunity to have a proper conversation with the Son boy.

"So what do you think of the park Gohan?" Videl asked.

"It's pretty fantastic" Gohan said. "Definitely different to anything I'm used to"

"How's that?"

"Well, the closest thing to a waterpark I've ever been to is a lake and a waterfall. But that's what you get for living in the mountains"

"That's some distance to cover" Videl eyed his suspiciously.

"Well I only stay there with my mum and brother on the weekends. During school days I got to my apartment in West City" Gohan half lied. While it was true, it was only on rare occurrences when Gohan would stay in his apartment, usually when he had late night sparring sessions with Vegeta he wouldn't bother making the trip home and would stay in the apartment Bulma had helped pay for. Videl just nodded her head seeming to accept the answer he gave her.

At this point the blonde duo finally managed to make their entrance. As expected Sharpener's face was in pretty bad shape, he had a large red mark on his forehead and a small trail of blood coming from his right nostril. While the injuries weren't severe to cause any serious harm, the real blow he took was to his pride. Not only had he humiliated himself in front of friends and a group of strangers, but he was bested by the one boy he thought he had beaten every day of the week.

"Glad you could finally join us" Videl said sarcastically.

"Whatever" Sharpener mumbled angrily.

"I still don't understand what you were trying to do" Erasa said confused. "You were never going to lift this by yourself"

Sharpener just rolled his eyes, he was about to point out that Gohan had done that deed with extreme ease, but he was not willing to admit nerd-boy had got the better of him, so he let the comment slide.

"Whatever" he mumbled for a second time.

-5 minutes later-

The group finally reached the top of the stair case and prepared themselves for the first ride of the day. Needless to say Gohan was very excited, not only was this his first ride experience in his life, but now he would be able to rub in Goten's face as soon as he got home.

The ride itself was a thrill for Gohan, sure he could fly at super-fast speeds for hours on end; but after a while it would become a second nature to him and all the fun would be erased. But this sensation was new to him, and he was relishing every moment of it. But the thing that really brought a smile to Gohan's face was Videl. During the ride she did something he never thought she could do…

She laughed. This wasn't her normal chuckle in satisfaction, no. This was a full on laugh of enjoyment, and he had to admit that he loved the sound of it.

After Sharpener and Erasa had reached the bottom, they immediately made hast to the photo booth to examine their ride pictures. The picture of the two blondes had Sharpener with a smirk on his face and his eyes closed, Erasa on the other hand had a look of shock spread on her face, obviously due to the cold water. The photo of Gohan and Videl had come out fairly well. Both had their eyes open and wide grins plastered on their faces.

"I have to get a print of that" Gohan said with a chuckle.

Videl then turned to the boy in both shock and was looked to be dissatisfaction.

"You can't get that Gohan" she said angrily.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because it's embarrassing"

"Oh come on Videl. This is my first water park ride I've ever been on, I have to mark the occasion" Gohan said with a pout. But this wasn't just any pout, this was the Son pout. The same look both Gohan and Goten had mastered, it was enough to sway even the most unbreakable of humans, and even his mother had given into it on more than one occasion. After just a few seconds of seeing the face Videl had no choice but to give in, his childlike innocence and playful nature was too difficult to say no to.

"Fine" she sighed in defeat.

This instantly brought a grin to his face. So while the two blondes left to get some food, Gohan raced off the get his wallet and made the transaction with Videl sticking by his side. After examining the photo once again Gohan gave a little laugh.

"You know Videl, you should really smile like this more" the boy said gesturing to the photo in his hands. "It makes you look really nice"

This uncharacteristic comment made Videl turn to him in surprise. _'Oh crap'_ Gohan thought _'did I just say that out loud? Oh Kami, I'm such a fool'_

All the while Videl stood in shock, unable to form any words with her lips.

"Uh, when I said that Videl… I…I, didn't… I didn't mean that you don't look good right now, I mean you're still beautiful, I-I-I, meant that… ahhh, well, I'm just going to shut up now" Gohan stuttered only making his situation far worse.

'_He thinks I'm beautiful?' _Videl thought. _'Did he really say that?'_ Videl was now unable to hold her blush any longer and sure enough it found its way across her face. This was definitely new territory for Videl. This was the first time a comment like this had made any impact on her. Usually guys would complement her and she would punish them, but why was it when Gohan said it, it felt so… natural?

The two teens stood in an awkward silence; Gohan was trying to find a way to justify what he had just said, while Videl tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Luckily they were interrupted by the arrival of Erasa and Sharpener.

"There you guys are" Erasa exclaimed.

"You guys should really hurry up" Sharpener said taking a large bite from his hotdog. "The food line is going crazy"

The mere mention of food was enough to have the demi-saiyans undivided attention; he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when his stomach emitted a loud grumble that could wake a lion.

"Looks like it's time for lunch" Gohan chuckled. "I'll meet up with you guys soon, if I don't get food now, I might have to wait till I get home"

Fear was now evident on the boy's face. Doing the mental calculations in his head, Gohan estimated that he would have to wait nearly 4 to 5 hours for another meal if he missed this one, and he didn't think he could survive for that long, so he made a beeline for the food court, moving at an incredible pace.

"That was… Interesting" Erasa commented.

-10 minutes later-

Scanning the crowd for his friends Ki, Gohan found them sitting by the sun chairs. On-lookers watched in awe as the boy walked effortlessly through the swarm of people while balancing a mountain of food in both hands.

"Hey guys" Gohan yelled, alerting his presence to his friends, who were now sun bathing under the blazing hot sky.

The three sat speechless staring at the boy who had just addressed them; the sheer amount of food he was carrying was enough to feed a small village. He had burgers, hotdogs, French fries, and litres upon litres of drinks. The shock however wasn't as great as some would expect. This wasn't the first time Videl, Sharpener and Erasa had seen Gohan eat. On several occasions they had witnessed the amount of food he would eat at school from across the courtyard, so they had no doubts he would be able to finish this meal.

As soon as the boy began inhaling his lunch, the three sat hiding their faces in embarrassment, being seen with this boy under these circumstances was about the last place the three friends wanted to be seen in. Luckily since Gohan was able to inhale food at a rate that was almost inhuman, their embarrassment was short-lived.

"So, what's next" Gohan asked with interest, not having experience with theme parks before, Gohan had little knowledge of how these days usually worked.

"Were going to have a little break" Erasa replied. "We'll let our stomachs settle and then spend the rest of the day on the rides"

Gohan eyed the girl in a confused look. The idea of settling someone's stomach was a foreign term for Gohan to say the least. Gohan never had run into any situations where his stomach needed to settle, in fact he would usually gorge on a mountain of food just minutes before an intense spar with Vegeta. _'Must be a human problem' _Gohan concluded.

Gohan then proceeded to copy what his friends were doing, which was sunbathing. Once again this was unknown territory for Gohan. Usually the demi-saiyan would opt for a good book or meditation when he wanted to relax, but since he had no book at his disposal and his mind wasn't in the mood for meditation he chose to replicate the others actions.

-4 hours later-

The day at the park was now coming to a close. Three of the four teens were very tired from a day of thrills, but the only one who wasn't (Guess who) was unable to keep a smile from spreading to his face. This had to be without a doubt one of the most enjoyable days in the young saiyans life. In fact his mind was so concentrated on the memories he seemed to forget entirely about his awkward encounter with Videl. The girl in question however, was not having such an easy time. She seemed to be unable to erase the event from her mind. And every time the memory would replay in her mind, she couldn't help but blush furiously at the accidental complement aimed at her looks. Her day was worsened by the fact that Erasa and Sharpener had to leave slightly early for family commitments, leaving both her and Gohan alone.

"So Videl, you going to head home?" The demi-saiyan questioned.

"Yeah, I'm super tired and can't wait to-" Videl trailed off sighing in what seemed to be anger.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"My jet copter. I left it at home, I asked Erasa to pick me up from home this morning and she was supposed to give me a ride home"

"Can't you just call her?"

"I didn't bring my cell phone, can I use yours"

"Don't have one"

Videl's eyes widened, surely he was kidding. What kind of teenager grew up without a mobile phone? It was the most useful tool in any teenager's life.

"Well looks like I'm stuck" Videl sighed in defeat.

"Well, not entirely" Gohan said. "I could give you a lift"

Videl eyed the boy and nodded her head. "You have some mode of transportation I take it" Videl said.

Gohan just nodded his head slightly, opening his backpack he began sifting through all the compartments till he found the right one, which contained a singular capsule. Pushing the button and throwing it to the ground produced a large cloud of dust. When it had cleared Videl could only stare wide eyed and gasped.

Parked in front of her was possibly the most amazing motorcycle the girl had ever laid eyes upon. Videl had never shown an interest in automobiles, planes or motorcycles. But she couldn't help but stand in amazement at the sheer amazing work of craftsmanship. Gohan watched the girl nervously realizing he was definitely in for one of their sessions of demanding answers.

The bike was in fact a gift from Bulma for Gohan's previous birthday; a gift idea suggested surprisingly by Vegeta. So Bulma set to work creating a bike that would fit to Gohan's specifications, such as: Height, weight and how she figured he would like to ride it. She also gave it a personal styling; a large imprint of Shenron could be seen along the ride side of the bike, and the left side had a red 'Z' in the middle of a circle made up of all seven dragon balls. To say the least Gohan was extremely pleased with his gift and would use it on every occasion which was presented to him.

"Gohan, how… How could you ever afford this?" Videl asked.

Gohan chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "It was, uh, it was a gift from my godmother"

"Well she must be pretty loaded, I've never seen anything like this"

"Well that's because it's one of a kind. She built the entire thing from scratch" Gohan replied quickly. He always liked to give Bulma the praise she deserved, but now he realized maybe it was best if he didn't.

"But there's only one woman in the world who could-" Videl then started putting it together in her head. Not only did this bike have to be designed and built by a genius, but it also came in a capsule sporting none other than the capsule corp logo.

"Gohan, who is your god mother?" Videl asked.

'_Damn it' _Gohan cursed. _'I should have known she would have figured it out. What do I say? Do I lie?'_ realizing he had no other choice, he decided to reward Videl for her ability to put two and two together.

"Bulma Briefs" Gohan said slightly on edge about her reaction.

"That's… Amazing. And here I was thinking you were nothing but a nerd from the country, got to say Gohan, you surprised me. Not only is your father the legendary Son Goku, but your god mother is the most intelligent woman on the planet. What else are you hiding?" The last sentence of that comment was coupled with Videl's eyes narrowing at the teenage saiyan.

'_Much, much more' _Gohan thought _'more than you can probably handle'_

"Nothing Videl" Gohan said nervously. "Should we get going?"

Videl gave the boy another quick glare before nodding her head. Swiftly Gohan bought out two more capsules and produced two helmets. Normally Gohan would neglect the need for any helmet, but in order to avoid suspicion he chose to wear it. Videl meanwhile was given a spare helmet that was designed for Chichi but had never been worn. It seemed the older lady was adamant that she would never get on that bike; Gohan never pressed the matter assuming his mother had her reasons.

Luckily enough the girl was able to put on the helmet and secure it tightly without any trouble, so she waited expectantly for Gohan to take his seat. Videl then slid back as Gohan mounted the bike. Both teenagers blushed realizing the situation they were in.

"Is it okay if I?" Videl asked in embarrassment.

"No… I-I-I-It's fine" Gohan choked out.

Nodding her head, Videl proceeded to wrap her arms around the young boy's mid-section, feeling his nice toned abs in the process making her blush. Gohan meanwhile was in the same predicament as he felt the girl's chest lean onto his back.

Their minds were the silenced as Gohan started up the engine and pulled out of the car park and went zooming onto the motorway. Videl let out a little sound of shock, not expecting this amount of speed. Luckily she was anchored down by the massive frame of Gohan, it seemed like the boy was immovable. Despite this being her first time on a bike, Videl felt extremely safe, she could tell by the boys concentration that Gohan was a more than competent rider and wouldn't let any harm come to her. She was just happy that the helmet she was wearing was capable of hiding the blush on her face that refused to fade.

-20 minutes later-

The pair of teens had no arrived at the gates to the Satan mansion, and after giving a quick identity confirmation at the intercom the gates opened and Gohan drove to the front door. Videl quickly jumped off the bike and handed her helmet back to Gohan.

"Thanks for the ride Gohan, I don't know what I would have done if, you hadn't helped" Videl said sincerely.

Gohan just shook his head at the comment. "There's no need to thank me Videl, I mean you treated me to one of the best days I've have in a long time. It's the least I could do"

Nodding her head in agreement Videl turned to walk to the front door.

"I'll see you at school, Gohan" she called. However just as she was about to enter the house she was stopped.

"Videl wait!" Gohan called.

Turning to him, Videl looked at the boy both expectantly and confused by his outburst.

Blushing heavily Gohan realized that he had no choice. _'You've come this far, looks like there's no turning back' _Gohan thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he took a quick look at the girl and said his piece.

"I was wondering if… Maybe, you wanted to… Do something… I mean go out again sometime"

Breaking the eye contact, Gohan forced his eyes to his shoes in an effort to hide the nervousness that was clearly evident on his face. As he began to hear the sound of footsteps draw closer to him, he closed his eyes expecting to be hit over the head. But when the footsteps stopped and the pain never came he dared to take a quick look and opened his eyes. What he saw was Videl looking up at him with an amused face.

"Are you asking me on a date Son Gohan?" she asked while smirking.

Gohan then proceeded to try and give an answer, but only managing to stutter on every word he tried to piece together. Regaining his composure he managed to give an understandable answer.

"Yes, I am" he said.

"In that case…" Videl said with a smirk. Wrapping her arms around the boy's neck, she pulled his head down to her level and stood on her toes to meet him in the middle. Their lips met in a soft kiss, it wasn't overly long, but it was enough for Gohan to react and snake his arms around the girl's mid-section. Both had their eyes tightly shut for the duration of the kiss, thinking of nothing but each other. When the two separated they opened their eyes and smiled at one another.

"I'd love to" Videl said, finishing her previous comment.

Gohan smiled at the Satan girl. There was definitely something special about her, she was far from the stereotypical girly girl, and she was proud of it. Perhaps that's what Gohan appreciated most about her, her strength and bravery, as well as her strong character. Taking this moment to examine his watch, Gohan realized that he had been there longer than he expected, if he didn't make haste, he would most definitely meet the wrath of his mother's frying pan.

"Listen Videl, I'm really sorry, but I have to go" Gohan said not wanting to upset the girl.

Videl just nodded her head in understanding. "I understand Gohan. You have places to be, I'll see you at school right?" Videl asked.

"Absolutely"

Taking his leave, Gohan started his motorcycle once more and set off, waving to Videl as he did so.

The girl could only smile, that boy was definitely something else, an enigma. And then the realization hit her, he was all hers. That revelation was enough to have her smiling for days. It was certain now; her mind couldn't deny it any longer. She was crushing on Gohan. She was crushing hard.

* * *

**This is the end of the story... For now.**

**I am currently considering writing a sequel or follow up chapter some time in the future. But we will see how it plays out.**

**I had a blast writing this one because of all the freedom I had at my disposal, hopefully I wasn't too crazy. Please tell me about any problems you find in the story and I will try to correct them.**

**Thanks again**

**-AUS Wild Thing**


End file.
